You're my endless love
by Nyy
Summary: -Kpop- Love stories chez les Super Junior et les DBSK... rien de plus c'est juste mignon :D
1. Prologue

* * *

_Déclaration de l'auteur : bon, y'aura sûrement 2 fics sur ces coréens, parce que niveau couples, y'en à qui sont ensembles dans celle la alors que j'les vois aussi avec d'autres dans une autre ... Oô c'est bizarre s'que j'raconte dis donc xDD bref XD_

_voilà le prologue que je trouve complètement zarb', et euh ben ... j'l'aime pas trop, m'enfin apparemment il est bien Oô bref, vous en penserez s'que vous voulez xD  
bonne lecture :)  
zic' : Super Junior - Sapphire blue _

* * *

- " Putain qu'on s'casse s'il vous plaît U.U question d'survie là ' " pensa Yesung, alors que dans la tête de Jae, il se passait cela " hey ça continue j'ui saute dessus ¬¬ "

C'est alors que...

- " JAE, Jae, Jae... mon p'tit Jae... comment ç'va biieen? r'garde s'que j'peux faire! " et Hangeng grimaça en étant fière de lui.

- " XD mdr ' " répondit Jae en se détournant de son premier interlocuteur.

Super Junior et DBSK réunis. Ça promet. Et déjà parlent les coeurs. A croire que les sentiments n'ont aucune limite. Les feux d'l'amour me direz-vous; le fait est qu'il s'agit d'une fic et que tous les droits sont permis; même les plus ridicules. Alors oui; ça fait crétin, mais c'est tellement mignon... Les fics comme celle là font rêver. Peut-être pas vous; moi oui. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire, encore moins d'aimer. Moi j'écris. Simplement. J'écris l'histoire de coeurs en mal d'amour, trop aveugles pour s'apercevoir que les personnes qu'ils aiment sont devant leurs yeux, et qu'elles les aiment également. Tellement basique. Jusqu'à ce que cela devienne du yaoi ;)

Jae et Yesung avaient alors discuté; puis, perdus dans leurs pensées, le silence ne les avaient nullement gêné. Les autres faisaient, de toutes façons, pas mal de bruit non loin. Tout semblait aller bien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent vraiment conscience de la personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Et alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de se contenir comme ils pouvaient, Hangeng venait de débuter dans son rôle de super sauveur de situations embarrassantes. Sans le vouloir, évidemment. Quoi que... cela aurait été encore plus drôle si tout le monde sauf les deux intéressés s'était rendu compte de l'amour qu'ils se portent mutuellement. Le petit rire de Jae un peu contenu détendit l'atmosphère bizarre qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes et la conversation reprit son cour.

Evidemment, Jae et Yesung ne demeuraient pas les deux seuls gogoles aveugles. Non. Si on regardait bien, au sein du même groupe cette fois, celui de Yesung, reposaient deux autres âmes en peine. J'ai nommé Sungmin et Ryeowook. Regardez plutôt...

" - excuse-moi mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher... " du côté de Ryeowook, tandis que pour Sungmin c'était plutôt " ... il veut ma mort c'est sur ' "

... Telles étaient leurs pensées. Alors que l'un volait de furtifs baisers au second et amusait la galerie, ce dernier encaissait les coups et se retenait toujours pour ne pas lui attraper le visage et lui rouler le plus beau patin de sa vie cf mon avatar . Assez comique dit comme cela. Oui mais voilà, tout ce beau monde ne se rend compte de rien. Classique. Comment vais-je m'en sortir pour les décoincer? ;D nyark nyark C'est là-dessus qu'est basée cette nouvelle fic. Hate que ça devienne du yaoi 3 en mode ' love ses propres lemon ' XD

Evidemment, ces quatre zigotos ne sont pas les seuls atteints de myopie prononcée, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle XD. Mais ça, vous le verrez prochainement; j'en ai déjà trop dit d'un coup avec ceux-là.


	2. Chapter 1

_Déclaration de l'auteur : c'est marrant comment j'l'écris vite cette fic XD  
mouais, hum, bref, c'était pas drole  
zic' : DBSK - Box in the ship _

* * *

Ils étaient alors rentrés sur scène. _U_ pouvait commencer. Soirée remise de prix chez nos coréens. Alors qu'en coulisses les DBSK regardaient bien sagement le petit écran qui leur permettait d'admirer la performance de leurs amis, la voix principale du groupe bouillonnait intérieurement contre les caméramen qui agissaient trop vite à son goût et ne montraient que rarement l'objet de ses pensées quotidiennes. Vint alors le moment de la choré supra sex, comme je la nomme, et quatre lèvres furent mordues devant l'écran. Quatre des cinq DBSK en pinçaient pour quatre SuJu. Lesquels, me direz-vous... Seules les pensées de Jae restent connues par vous, pour le moment.

_" Cause I can't stop thinking about U girl _

_Nol naekkuhro mandeulggoya_

_No, I can't stop thinking about U girl _

_Nae woori ane gadoogo shipo " _

Jae, Junsu, Micky et Max espéraient bien qu'aucun des SuJu ne pensait réellement ces paroles. Ou du moins, pas ceux qu'ils osaient secrètement convoiter. La chanson se finit, puis les SuJu revinrent dans les loges, apparemment pris dans une conversation assez importante.

- " ... avec ses p'tit yeux là et son sourire, c'est à peine s'il bavait pas x.x eurk " et c'est Donghae qu'ils entendirent en premier.

- " et celui d'à côté n'était pas mieux U.U' " compléta Kibum. " toute l'allure d'une groupie et il louchait sur ton pantalon " lança-t-il à l'adresse de Sungmin qui ouvrit de grands yeux et parut dégoûté, tandis que Ryeowook lançait un regard noir à Kibum.

- " ben ouais c'est souvent toi qui est devant à ce moment-là " et il imita la choré supra sex.

BOUM

Max, les deux mains appuyées sur une table venait de perdre l'équilibre.

- " c'est rien, c'est rien, j'suis toujours vivant x.x "

- " oui, bon, tout ça pour dire " reprit Donghae " qu'on voulait vous prévenir qu'il y a des gros pervers gay au premier rang u.u "

- " u.u okay merci u.u " répondit Micky.

- " nan mais franchement, qui c'est qu'ça gêne qu'ils soient gay XDDD " lança Heechul qui avait eu le temps de se bourrer la gueule en revenant en coulisse. " nan mais c'est vrai quoi xDD qui ose dire qu'il n'est pas gay dans cette salle !! XDDD je lance un vrai défi làààà xDDD .. oops oula j'tombe XDDD "

Seuls Yuhno et Shindong levèrent timidement la main. Puis, constatant que personne d'autre ne le faisait, et qu'ils étaient donc par conséquent tous gay, le reste de nos gogoles firent les yeux ronds.

- " ouaaiiiiis, style personne s'en était rendu compte et personne n'est n'amoureuuuux xDDD " renforça Heechul en chatouillant le cou de Donghae. " pas vrai mon pote -gouzigouzi- genre j'suis pas au courant d'un truc te concernant xDD "

- " ouais genre t'es super bourré surtout U.U " répondit l'intéressé.

- " xDDDD mais qu'est-ce tu racoooontes xD "

- " ouais dans ces cas-là c'est impossible de parler correctement avec lui xD " lança Eunhyuk en l'entraînant plus loin, alors que des regards exaspérés mais surtout gênés régnaient dans la pièce.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et intégrèrent une autre loge vide. Heechul reprit alors son air habituel et Eunhyuk afficha un grand sourire vainqueur.

- " t'es trop fort XD heureusement qu't'es acteur toi xD " lâcha-t-il une fois après avoir refermé la porte de la pièce.

- " merci merci je sais :D " répondit un Heechul pas modeste pour un sou. " c'était trop facile et trop marrant surtout XD fallait voir leur tête XD bon la tienne aussi m'enfin XD "

- " de quoi ma tête U.U "

- " ouais fait style toi ça t'atteint pas parce que t'aime personne XD pfff mon cul on y croit tous ¬¬ "

- " okay alors qui j'aime d'après toi monsieur j'suis l'plus fort "

- " mmmh je dirais un ami de longue date, qui, je le dis même, se trouve être ton meilleur ami - "

- " ... "

- " j'ai visé juste :) "

... Et derrière la porte, Yuhno s'enfuit rapidement. Il savait évidemment qui était le meilleur ami d'Eunhyuk.

- " bon alors, et toi la princesse, sur qui tu flashes? " demanda le blond après quelques minutes. " parce que c'est bien beau d'jouer au cupidon, mais tu dois bien craquer toi aussi nan? "

- " nan mais attends, 'faut bien vous bouger un peu tous là, hein, on dirait qu'vous avez un ballait coincé dans l'cul XD " dit Heechul comme si cela était une évidence.

- " ... alors? "

- " nan mais tu crois quand même pas que j'vais t'le dire xD "

... et Eunhyuk se mit à bouder. Rooh c'est meugnon XD. Bref. Heechul reprit son air de bourré et ils rejoignirent les autres qui semblaient moins rouges que quelques minutes auparavant.

- " c'est bon j'ui ai donné deux-trois claques, ça va mieux " dit Eunhyuk pour épargner à son ami de devoir jouer les bourrés complets pendant trop longtemps.

Comique. En même temps, il savait qu'Heechul était bien capable de révéler qui il avait en vue...

- " tiens d'ailleurs " ajouta-t-il plus bas pour que seul ce dernier l'entende " de qui Donghae est amoureux? t'en faisais allusion toute à l'heure... "

Le chanteur sourit et glissa un nom dans l'oreille d'Eunhyuk qui fit semblant d'être étonné. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers Donghae qui comprit qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna.

- " mdr c'est comme ces deux-là " lança Heechul en désignant Sungmin et Ryeowook, plus fort cette fois pour que tout le monde l'entende. Les deux intéressés lui adressèrent un regard interrogatif.

- " ben ouais, eux c'est sûr, ils finissent ensembles ! "

- " nan mais si j'le smack tout le temps c'est pour rire hein Oô " se défendit Ryeowook.

- " ben voyons XD " rétorqua Heechul qui baissa ensuite le ton mais était certain que tous l'entendaient parfaitement. " eux ils finissent pas ensembles j'me teins en vert - "

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard et eurent ensuite la magnifique tête qu'est - ¬¬" .


	3. Chapter 2

_Déclaration de l'auteur : bwaaaaaahhh ça y est j'en suis venu à bouuuuut .  
Alors la si vous êtes pas contentes, et reconnaissantes, je tire mon tablier et vais me recycler herboriste .  
Et au revoir ma carrière d'écrivain T.T -arrêtez-la, elle délire U.U-  
Bref, énoooooooorme chapitre, en même temps ils sont vraiment tous deux d'tensions, donc c'est difficile de faire autrement -vas-y trouve une excuse .-  
zic' : Super Junior T - Na Gatheun Gon Obnun Gongayo _

* * *

La performance des DBSK se passa parfaitement bien, et une bonne nuit de repos s'imposa rapidement. La soirée n'avait pas été physiquement éprouvante, mais plutôt mentalement. Réaliser que l'on est gay est une chose; l'admettre devant d'autres personnes requière une autre capacité psychologique.

Bizarrement, pour Jae et Yesung, cela avait été plutôt difficile de rentrer chacun du côté de leur groupe, puisqu'à la fin de cette soirée, DBSK et SuJu devaient se séparer, n'habitant évidemment pas au même endroit. Enfin, bizarrement... Du moins pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué les sentiments qu'ils partageaient sans le savoir. Pour d'autres en revanche... Les SuJu étant treize, certains n'avaient pas de mal à discerner l'amour de quelques-uns et d'en faire part à d'autres. On se retrouvait par exemple avec Heechul et Eunhyuk qui savaient qui Donghae aimait, presque tout le monde qui avait bien comprit que Sungmin et Ryeowook, ça se ferait, et d'autres encore, que je ne vous révélerai pas maintenant. Bref.

Arrivés à l'appartement des SuJu -à ce stade il leur faudrait une énorme baraque XD nan mais sérieux, à 13 dans un appart' xD- , ces derniers ne se posèrent même pas la question de savoir s'ils étaient fatigués qu'ils intégrèrent directement leur chambre. Le tout était de savoir si c'était les bonnes. Vu l'état mental dans lequel chacun s'était encré ce soir-là, autant vous dire que si Donghae, par exemple, était allé se coucher à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait son lit, cela n'aurait en aucun cas posé problème, et personne n'aurait relevé ce changement. Et puis, après tout, c'est ce qu'il ce passa.

Alors qu'en temps normal, il partageait sa chambre avec Shindong, il se retrouva face à son leader lorsque, en pleine nuit, n'arrivant pas à dormir, il se retourna dans le lit et croisa son regard; Leeteuk ne dormait pas non plus. Et, pour ne pas réveiller Sungmin et Ryeowook qui étaient dans la même chambre, Leeteuk mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence à Donghae. Celui-ci parut ne pas comprendre. Alors le leader indiqua leur deux amis qui semblaient bercés par le même genre de rêve. Leur deux lits étant collés, Sungmin n'eut aucun mal, inconsciemment, à venir se blottir contre Ryeowook qui, lui, passa une jambe au-dessus de celles de son compagnon. Les deux éveillés sourirent à cette vue et s'en détournèrent peu après. Puis Leeteuk souleva sa couette, ce qui attira l'attention de Donghae qui tourna la tête vers lui. Le plus vieux lui fit signe de le suivre; ce qu'il fit, évidemment. Il se glissa hors du lit, qui n'était pas le sien, passa à côté de Sungmin et Ryeowook et sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre, au fond du salon, Leeteuk sur le balcon. Ce n'est qu'après que Donghae ait fermé la porte coulissante que le leader prit la parole.

- " Alors, toi non plus t'arrives pas à dormir? "

- " ouais... et puis j'me suis aperçu qu'j'm'étais trompé d'chambre... "

- " hmm, j'crois qu'tout l'monde a échangé d'lit ce soir... on était touts assez... fatigué... enfin, à part les deux zigotos d'ma piaule xD "

- " ouais j'ai vu ça XD ça leur arrive souvent ce genre... d'étreinte? xD "

- " presque toutes les nuits mdr... oula c'est louche tout ça XD "

- " mdr xD ouais un peu... "

Ils rirent tous deux, puis soupirèrent et s'accoudèrent à la rambarde en laissant leur regard voguer où bon leur semblait. 2h36. C'était l'heure que la pendule du salon affichait lorsque Donghae était passé devant.

- " drôle... drôle de soirée, pas vrai? " reprit Leeteuk avec un rire plutôt nerveux cette fois-ci.

- " comme tu dis... par contre chui quand même d'ac' avec Heechul sur un point... " répondit le plus jeune. Et comme le leader lui lançait un regard interrogatif, il reprit :

- " ben ouais, Sungmin et Wookie... ' "

- " ah ça mdr... hm, j'crois qu'tout l'monde s'rait prêt à se teindre en vert tellement c'est évident... il y a aussi... j'suis pas sûr, mais Yuhno m'a donné l'impression d'avoir quelque chose derrière la tête... j'sais pas si t'as vu, mais un moment il est revenu dans la loge, après qu'Eunhyuk et Heechul en soient partis, et il est directement allé dire un truc à l'oreille de Jun. Ça avait l'air... assez important... en tous cas ça l'a fait rougir... bref "

- " ah nan j'avais pas remarqué, tiens Oô "

Leeteuk rit doucement, presque un soupir, et recommença à admirer les étoiles.

- " Alors... et toi? " reprit-il quelques minutes plus tard, après un silence de plus en plus pesant.

Donghae ne parut pas comprendre -oui, ça lui arrive souvent u.u xD-

- " même si Heechul était bourré, j'pense pas qu'il ait inventé... certaines choses... "

- " aaah... " comprit enfin le plus jeune " et... tu veux savoir quoi au juste à ce sujet? "

- " ben euh, qui c'est... enfin de qui t'es amoureux quoi ' ... si tu veux pas en parler, j'comprendrais très bien ! " ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- " au point où on en est de toute façon... " lâcha Donghae. Puis il soupira :

- " on va dire qu'il est assez proche de moi en ce moment... "

Leeteuk fronça les sourcils. Puis il se pencha pour voir à travers la fenêtre la vitre qui était allongé sur le canapé.

- " ... Shiwon?! Oô " s'exclama-t-il.

Donghae sourit en rougissant, se retenant de rire.

- " nan, j'ai dit proche de MOI, pas de NOUS mdr... "

Il fallut quelques instants à Leeteuk pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient seuls sur le balcon, et que, par conséquent, la personne en question était toute désignée. Il s'avança alors très lentement vers Donghae, qui recula et se retrouva coincé entre la rambarde et son aîné. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir à toute allure, tant ses yeux bougeaient et changeaient leur point de fixation en une seule seconde. Il posa ensuite une main sur la rambarde et regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux.

- " Donghae, je... "

Et la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur un Heechul à moitié endormis, les cheveux en bataille, baillant au corneille.

- " hé bah alors les mecs, 'n'arrive pas à dodoter? c'est mon grand discours de toute à l'heure qui vous a " retourné l'cerveau " ? :) " lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

- " pfff, t'étais bourré, t'as sorti que des conneries " rétorqua Donghae en évitant soigneusement le regard de Leeteuk.

- " j'étais pas bourré. " dit Heechul plus sérieusement. " beau jeu, n'est-ce pas? En tous cas ça à l'air d'avoir servit à quelque chose... ) "

Les deux intéressés levèrent aussitôt les sourcils, et Heechul se mit à rire.

- " vous étiez sur le point d'vous embrasser là, nan? " demanda-t-il.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

- " mdr vous êtes comiques vous savez xD oh, mais pardon, en fait j'vous ai dérangé ! u.u j'aurais pô du, s'cusez moi u.u "

- " hey, hey, calme toi Oô t'as rien fait, t'inquiète " dit précipitamment Leeteuk pour éviter d'être embarrassé plus longtemps.

- " roh c'est bête, j'aurais préféré qu'ça marche enfin entre vous U.U "

- " ah mais euh ça marche Oô " répondit encore une fois le leader qui ne comprenait plus où son ami voulait en venir.

- " aaah, c'est cool ça -. Bon allez, j'retourne me coucher :) "

Et il s'en alla comme il était venu. Les deux éveillés restèrent quelques minutes à fixer la porte, puis le plus jeune reprit difficilement la parole.

- " qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que t'allais dire... avant son arrivée? "

- " euh je... je... " répondit Leeteuk en avalant nerveusement sa salive, " ... je crois que j'vais me recoucher... "

- " oh, okay... t'as raison, moi aussi. " lâcha Donghae alors que son visage se refermait.

Sans faire de bruit, ils réintégrèrent la chambre du leader, et constatèrent que Sungmin et Ryeowook avaient... changé de position XD. Bref.

Donghae était bien installé dans le lit en se demandant depuis cinq bonne minutes comment il allait réussir à dormir avec la personne qu'il aimait à ses côtés, lorsque cette personne en question se mit en mouvement -pas encore de pensées perverses s'il vous plaît u.u xD- . Le jeune chanteur se tourna vers le leader et le vit lentement coller le lit qu'il occupait au sien. Leeteuk mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour une nouvelle fois intimer le silence au plus jeune, avant de se glisser sous la couette. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers Donghae, et prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux. Ne trouvant pas ses mots, et comprenant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il se pencha lentement et vint effleurer les lèvres du jeune chanteur. Pas moins vite, il se retira pour essayer de comprendre les émotions du visage de son cadet.

- " qu'est-ce que t'avait vraiment voulut dire avant qu'Heechul t'interrompe? " chuchota celui-ci.

- " que je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi un moi après notre rencontre... " répondit le leader en baissant son regard sur la bouche encore tentante du brun.

Ce dernier ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il attrapa d'un doigt le col du t-shirt de Leeteuk et l'attira vers lui, réclamant un autre baiser. Ce que son aîné lui offrit sans hésiter. Il souleva la couette pour rejoindre Donghae sous la sienne, et entremêla leur jambes, approfondissant le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, faisant leur possible pour émettre le moins de bruits qu'ils pouvaient. La cuisse de Leeteuk effleura volontairement l'entrejambe de Donghae, et le leader dû plaquer sa main sur la bouche du plus jeune pour l'empêcher de gémir et de réveiller Sungmin et Ryeowook qui, ne l'oublions pas, dormaient toujours à côté.

- " attention, tu voudrais pas qu'ils soient malencontreusement réveillés par ta faute? " chuchota le leader à l'oreille de sa consentante victime avec un regard pervers.

- " ben voyons, comme si c'était MA faute " rit doucement l'intéressé.

Leeteuk leva un sourcil avec un sourire puis embrassa le brun dans le cou, et descendit sur sa poitrine, à travers son t-shirt, effleura son torse qui montait et s'abaissait à un rythme de plus en plus saccadé.

- " tu veux quand même pas faire ça d'vant eux? " interrogea doucement Donghae en désignant d'un coup de tête les deux pseudo-amants.

- " ça te dérangerait pt'têtre? Il suffit de n'pas faire de bruit... " chuchota le leader avant de ré-embrasser le plus jeune.

- " Teukie... " gémit ce dernier dans un souffle, alors que celui-ci entreprenait de remonter son t-shirt.

- " mmh ? " fit-il en remontant sa tête.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sungmin pour émerger d'un profond sommeil, visiblement à contre-coeur. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est s'éloigner vivement de Ryeowook et se tourner vers les deux amoureux qui, soit dit en passant, avaient prit soin de se décoller l'un de l'autre en gardant une " distance de sécurité " .

Sungmin rougit dans le noir en réalisant qu'il avait été vu dans les bras de son bien-aimé, et que, par conséquent, son secret avait été découvert; même si pour tout le monde, cela n'était absolument pas un secret.

- " tiens, Donghae, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " chuchota-t-il en s'assurant qu'il ne réveillerait pas Ryeowook.

- " euh je... j'me suis trompé d'chambre en rentrant hier soir... " puis il ajouta à l'attention seule de Leeteuk " c'est super idiot dit comme ça "

Et ce dernier se retint de rire.

- " oh, okay. ben, euh... j'vais essayer d'me rendormir uu bonne nuit les mecs " dit Sungmin avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux.

Leeteuk attendit de voir si leur ami n'allait pas ouvrir de nouveau ses paupières avant de venir se blottir contre Donghae. Il chuchota alors à son oreille :

- " bon ben j'crois qu'on va faire la même chose que lui... "

- " ok, mais rah p'tin, c'est frustrant, t'as vu comment tu m'as chauffé u.u " répondit le plus jeune en accueillant son leader dans ses bras.

- " ouaip, mais ça va devoir attendre - allez, gros dodo maintenant w "

Et il embrassa son protégé dans le cou avant de fermer les yeux et de partir avec lui au pays des songes.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être assuré que les deux tourtereaux dormaient profondément que Sungmin rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

* * *

Le réveil dans l'appartement de nos SuJu fut assez... spécial, dirons-nous. Pour commencer, en cette journée de repos, nos treize petites stars s'accordèrent une grasse mat' bien méritée.

Vers le coup des treize heure -ben voyons, t'aurais pas pu trouver plus original nan u.u- l'estomac de Kyuhyun le ramena à la réalité, et le cadet du groupe fut le premier à se lever; et d'une façon... radicale :

- " ... LEE DONG HAE !! "

L'intéressé ouvrit soudainement les yeux, deux chambres plus loin, s'écarta de Leeteuk et sorti en trombe de la chambre pour se précipiter... dans la sienne. Si Kyuhyun l'avait appelé de cette façon, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un problème.

- " tu viens bien de ma chambre? " questionna le plus jeune. Et devant l'affirmation muette de Donghae, il reprit :

- " et tu peux me dire pourquoi on a échangé d'chambre? "

- " ... euh ben vu comment on était crevé hier soir et que j'ai squatté ton lit, t'as pas dû trop t'poser d'question et accaparer un lit vide... le mien quoi... " répondit le brun, à présent entouré de tous les autres SuJu qui s'étaient eux aussi levés à cause du bruit.

- " ...ah ouais pas con... " lâcha Kyuhyun après quelques minutes silencieuses, " mais... tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est MON lit qu't'as directement squatté? " ajouta-t-il septique.

Il vit alors Heechul derrière Leeteuk redessiner ses courbes en faisant les yeux doux. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il le pointa du doigt.

- " ooh, okay, je vois... " fit-il avec un sourire.

- " hein? " lança Donghae qui, comme la moitié des SuJu, n'avait rien vu de tout cela.

- " rien, rien mdr " répondit Kyuhyun.

Donghae leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre disant avoir faim et passant près de Leeteuk qui lui sourit discrètement et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

* * *

- " euurk, merci Yesung ¬¬" lâcha Heechul en s'essuyant la joue.

Il était au téléphone avec un DBSK, préparant une après-midi dans un parc prolongée d'une nuit à la belle étoile, quand Yesung était passé à côté de lui avec un vers d'eau et lui avait tout recraché à la figure lorsqu'il avait entendu Junsu à l'autre bout du fil quelque chose ressemblant à " Jae prend sa douche ".

Heechul attendit alors que son ami cracheur se remette de ses émotions et se soit éloigné pour glisser furtivement à Junsu :

- " faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelques chose pour eux u.u "

- " entièrement d'accord ¬¬" approuva l'intéressé.

* * *

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un endroit reculé de la ville, là où les champs prenaient racines, et où le mode de vie était plus calme, un endroit où personne ne les dérangerait. En clair vous pouvez dire qu'ils sont à la campagne u.u. Bref. SuJu et DBSK se retrouvèrent avec un tas de couverture, de tentes, de sacs de couchage et autres ustensiles nécessaires pour une nuit à la belle étoile.

Mais pour l'heure, nos coréens allaient pouvoir se consacrer à leur après-midi ensembles. Et au programme, jeux idiots et révélations en tous genres bien sûr.

L'heure étant déjà bien avancée, le moment du " goûté " arriva assez rapidement. Alors évidemment, quoi de mieux que de faire les gogoles autour d'un pique-nique improvisé? C'est en tous cas ce qu'ils firent. Déposant sur une couverture toutes sortes d'encas, nos petites stars s'y regroupèrent autour.

- " okay, okay, je sais " -il a vu la lumière u.u amen- dit Kangin en levant la main et captivant l'attention des dix-sept autres, " j'ai trouvé un... jeu " bref il fut fort fière de lui, " alors, alors, on pause des questions à toutes vitesse, celui qui à la réponse en premier lève la main et crie s'qu'il a à dire, et si c'est juste, son voisin de gauche l'embrasse et lui donne un truc à bouffer xDD "

Tous se dévisagèrent, puis s'assirent autour de la nourriture, se plaçant discrètement aux côtés de ceux qu'ils aimeraient embrasser, évidemment.

- " alors, qui commence à poser une question? " demanda Heechul avant de se tourner vers son leader, " Teukie, désigne quelqu'un " .

- " okay, hum, Micky commence " répondit l'intéressé.

- " ah ouais euh les questions peuvent être sur n'importe quel sujet et même très idiotes, c'est simplement pour voir not' rapidité :D " précisa Kangin.

Tous acquiescèrent et préparèrent de la nourriture devant eux pour être prêt à en donner à leur voisin si celui-ci répondait correctement. Micky lança alors le top-départ.

- " quelle est la dernière chanson que nous avons chanté en live? "

Ryeowook leva la main et Sungmin, à sa gauche bien entendu, attrapa un bout de gâteau et s'apprêta à l'embrasser, non sans rougit à bonne dose.

- " Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou ! "

- " okay, Wookie, un point ! " lança Micky, alors que Sungmin le smacka le plus rapidement possible pour cacher sa gêne.

- " okay les mecs, je précise une dernière chose, j'ai dit ' embrasser ' , pas ' smacker ' :D à votre âge vous devriez savoir la différence xD " fit sournoisement Kangin, qui savait très bien que tout le monde était assit à côté de la personne convoitée, et qui évidemment n'ignorait pas que Ryeowook et Sungmin se cherchaient depuis longtemps.

Ces deux derniers le dévisagèrent comme s'il était fou, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, évitant soigneusement de croiser leur regard. Le but de Kangin était évidemment le même que celui d'Heechul la veille, autrement dit décoincer tout le monde et enfin former les couples qui auraient dû l'être depuis longtemps.

Alors que les joues de Ryeowook et de Sungmin prenaient une belle teinte rouge pivoine, ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, attrapa le visage du plus jeune entre ces mains et ferma les yeux en avançant sa tête, le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de celui-ci. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, comme si elles étaient faites de soie. Tout avait alors un goût de première fois. Et même si seize personnes étaient en train de les regarder, ils trouvèrent un côté magique à cela, ne se souciant pas de leurs regards. Le baiser s'approfondit et Ryeowook passa ses bras autour du cou de Sungmin qui, lui, posa une main sur ses hanches et l'autre dans son dos. Et c'est alors que... Kangin cassa cet instant désiré depuis trop longtemps.

- " ça y est on en a perdu deux u.u ... qui sont les suivants? xD " lança-t-il fier de lui, alors que les deux intéressés se séparèrent à contre-coeur, n'osant pas se regarder, " bon Sungmin, Wookie à pas eu son casse-croute xD " ajouta-t-il.

Le dit Sungmin mit un temps avant de comprendre ce que Kangin lui disait, tant il était resté dans son impression du baiser échangé avec l'homme qu'il aimait. De même pour celui-ci d'ailleurs. Il accepta le bout de gâteau qu'il lui présentait sans broncher, mangea avec une certaine gêne, et lança à Kangin après avoir finit :

- " c'est à moi d'poser la prochaine question? "

- " euh, oui " répondit l'intéressé, inquiet par l'air déterminé du jeune chanteur.

- " okay, et euh, si n'importe qui à la réponse, on est obligé d'la donner pas vrai? " fit Ryeowook qui, de toute évidence, avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Kangin acquiesça.

- " okay " Ryeowook se tourna à nouveau vers tout le cercle, lançant sa petite vengeance : " de qui Kangin est amoureux? "

Ce fut Leeteuk qui leva la main et qui cria, alors que Kangin resta bouche bé devant son ami qui allait le vendre :

- " Hankie !! "

- " j'sais pas si c'est la bonne réponse, mais en tous cas, merci Teukie :D " sourit Ryeowook.

- " c'est la bonne réponse " confirma Leeteuk, sûr de lui.

Evidemment, Hangeng se mit à rougir à vue d'oeil, et Kangin n'était franchement pas mieux. Donghae quant à lui, à la gauche de Leeteuk s'affubla d'un énorme sourire. Il se tourna vers le leader, qui souriait également, et tous deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour échanger un baiser digne de ce nom, ce qu'il n'avaient pas pu faire depuis que Kyuhyun avait réveillé l'appartement.

Eux aussi se séparèrent à contre-coeur, alors que le silence était à son comble.

- " ... attendez, mais vous êtes déjà ensembles vous deux Oô ? " demanda alors Jae.

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard, puis Leeteuk se tourna vers tous les autres et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire presque gêné en coin. Heechul se mit alors à applaudir en lançant un " chui fier de moi :D ". Donghae donna ensuite à manger au leader, le smacka puis vint se blottir ses bras, content de pouvoir le faire sans se cacher, alors que l'attention se reporta sur Kangin et la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire le concernant. Celui-ci se tourna vers Ryeowook et lança :

- " ayé t'es content? U.U "

- " très :D " répondit l'intéressé.

Ce dernier perdis momentanément son sourire, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sungmin se poser furtivement sur la sienne qui était en retrait -ils étaient assis hein- . Puis il se tourna discrètement vers lui et lui sourit, rougissant comme pas deux, resserrant sa main sur la sienne. Donc bref, le prochain à poser une question était Leeteuk.

- " okay, okay, alors... " fit celui-ci, " on va continuer sur not' lancée hein :D pis moi chui d'jà casé, donc c'est pas moi qu'ça va déranger le plus xD donc, donc, donc... qui est amoureux... " -tous sauf Yunho et Shindong levèrent la main- "... de quelqu'un se trouvant ici? " ... aucun ne baissa le bras.

- " hé ben on a du boulot U.U " dit Donghae pour compléter les pensées du leader.

La question de Leeteuk ne suscitant pas de réponse de la part d'une seule personne, aucun SuJu ni DBSK ne put enchaîner sur la question suivante, ce qui mit une fin prématurée au jeu.

Ils finirent de goûter, firent les cons, pour changer, dans les champs qui les entouraient, puis l'heure arriva pour eux de commencer à préparer le dîner, le soleil se couchant doucement.

Les tentes furent rapidement montées -dans le bon sens, s'il vous plaît U.U xD- et, pour rester fidèle à une traditionnelle nuit à la belle étoile, un feu de camp fut également de la partie.

Le Soleil laissa place à la Lune, et la nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils se dirent qu'ils avaient assez fait les idiots pour la journée, et qu'il était enfin temps d'aller dodoter. La moitié décida de rester sur l'herbe à regarder les étoiles en s'endormant -que c'est meugnon xD- et le reste se réparti les tentes dans lesquelles on dormaient bien évidemment à deux, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Bref. Et quoi de plu naturel pour Leeteuk et Donghae de se retrouver ensembles?...

- " alors?... fatigué? " demanda timidement le plus jeune une fois qu'ils se furent glissé sous leur sac de couchage défait en couverture.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, le fixa quelque temps, tendit une main pour caresser sa joue, puis la descendit pour effleurer son torse.

- " tu crois sincèrement que ça valait la peine de poser la question? " fit-il en se redressant sur ses coudes pour venir se positionner au-dessus de Donghae, " ... et si on terminait c'qu'on a commencé cette nuit? "

Le brun sourit en coin et avança sa tête pour réclamer un baiser. Leeteuk le lui donna évidemment. Leur t-shirt furent très vite ennemis de la partie, et les gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler. Et plus le leader descendait le long du corps de Donghae le couvrir de baisers, plus celui-ci perdait la tête. Il remonta à sa hauteur et tous deux échangèrent un regard embrumé de désir.

- " ...et niveau bruit? " lança Donghae, " j'te rappelle qu'une tente c'est pas aussi épais que les murs d'une piaule... et y'a vraiment tout le monde juste à côté qui pourraient entrer n'importe quand... ' "

- " t'es vraiment incapable d'pas faire de bruit? " répondit le leader avec le retour du regard super pervers.

- " ... j'vais faire s'que j'peux -- "

Ils se sourirent, échangèrent un nouveau baiser enflammé et Donghae sentit les mains de Leeteuk parcourir ses flancs pour s'arrêter à ses hanches, où son pantalon de pyjama débutait -oui oui ils portent des pyjamas, c'est assez mignon d'ailleurs xD-. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le pantalon en question fut... sauvagement arraché XD. ahem, reprenons nos esprits U.U. Tout ça pour dire que le pantalon ne survécu pas très longtemps à cette nuit torride .. Leurs cheveux leur collaient au visage, tandis que le leader avait pris soin de les débarrasser tous deux de l'intégralité de leurs vêtements, et caressait à présent la peau du plus jeune, peau disposée à un endroit dont je laisse soin à vos super esprit totalement saints d'en deviner la provenance. Puis se fut à une autre sorte de peau de ressentir les bienfaits des mains de Leeteuk... là aussi les détails seraient inutiles. Or, c'est une fiction yaoi, ne l'oublions pas ;). Bref. Le leader remonta embrasser le plus jeune lorsqu'il le pénétra. Il logea ensuite sa tête dans le cou de Donghae, attendant que celui-ci commence à se mouvoir. Et lorsqu'il le fit, il attrapa le menton de Leeteuk pour qu'il tourne sa tête et l'embrasse. Le baiser se termina, le leader enchaînait les vas-et-viens, et Donghae se mit à gémir se plus en plus fort. Leeteuk plaqua sa main sur sa bouche -alors qu'il était en plein mouvement je vous prie, respet U.U xD- et lui sourit, autant essoufflé que lui. Il augmenta encore me rythme et vint le moment où il toucha sa prostate, et où il se vidèrent en même temps, Donghae entre leur deux corps en nage.

- " ... tu vois... qu'tu peux... y arriver xD " chuchota Leeteuk à l'oreille de son désormais amant.

- " tu parles... c'est ta main qu'a fait... tout l'travail . "

- " c'est un double sens, ça xD "

- " ¬¬' t'veux que j'm'énèrve "

- " mdr pas du tout :D et puis même, tu f'rais quoi? xD "

- " ben euh j'sais pas, par exemple s'qui vient d'se passer, t'y aurais plus droit P " fit sournoisement Donghae.

- " :O haaaan tu f'rais pas ça !! - "

- " j'vais m'gêner tiens ! "

Et devant la bouille trop mignonne qu'abhorrait Donghae à ce moment-là, Leeteuk ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de l'embrasser, se réfugiant dans ses bras en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.


End file.
